Setting Things Straight: The Epilogue
by lttlgreg
Summary: Discussions after Luna's visit with a family friend


11:10 pm, one hour after Luna returned home from her talk with family friend Greg Ostrander.

"Well, honey, we are so proud of you for seeking Greg's opinion on the matter. I want you to know that your father, siblings and I will always love you whatever you choose to do." Rita said as she hugged and kissed Luna.

"Your mother's right, sweetheart. You are our daughter, our special rock star, and nothing will make us stop loving you. Good night, honey." Lynn Sr. said with a hug and kiss for Luna as well.

"Thanks, mom and dad." said Luna as she hugged them both.

"Goodnight, Luna," said Lori also with a hug for her younger sister. "anytime you want to talk, just literally ask me."

"Goodnight, Luna, I like, hope you sleep well tonight. I totes love you!" said Leni with a hug for her immediate younger sister.

"Thanks Leni, I love you too." said Luna with a grateful smile.

"'night, sis", said Lynn Jr. offering Luna her fist for a bump.

"Thanks, dudes!" Luna said as she and Luan started heading upstairs to their shared bedroom.

As they reached the top of the stairs, a door at the end of the hall to the right of them opened, revealing the Louds' only son and brother, Lincoln.

"Hey, Luna! How did everything go?" Lincoln asked as he stepped out of his room.

"I'll be in later, sis." said Luna to Luan as she went with Lincoln into his room.

"Okay, just don't go burning the midnight oil!" Luan said as she entered her and Luna's room.

"Well, little bro, every little thing went alright." Luna said as she sat next to Lincoln on his bed and put her arm around him.

"Greg and I had a nice chat. Like I expected, he did say some things that I didn't like, because as you know, I really want to pursue a relationship with Sam. But everything he said, he said with love. Which now gives me pause to really consider what he said, and what this says, as well." Luna said as she showed Lincoln the Bible that Greg gave her.

"Are you going to read it?" Asked Lincoln as he flipped through the pages, stopping to read random passages.

"Well, I certainly will give it the once over, especially the parts that Greg shared and read to me. He said that he feels that Jesus is misrepresented by a lot of Christians, that Jesus used love, not condemnation when he confronted those who do not believe in Him. He opened my eyes to how truly loving Jesus was. If Jesus was anything like Greg was to me, than I owe it to Jesus to give Him a chance. Greg told me that he loves me, and he showed it by saying that while he disapproves of same sex relationships, he does not disapprove of me. That was the message he gave me, that now is not the time for condemnation."  
She then showed Lincoln the verse that Greg shared with her concerning that idea, John 3 vs. 17:

"For God sent not His Son into the world to condemn the world; but that the world through Him might be saved."

"I always thought Greg was a nice guy. So how long have you been back home?" asked Lincoln as he gave the Bible back to Luna.

"I got back an hour ago. I told mom and pops and the older girls what we talked about. Why do you ask?"

"Just that I never knew Greg to be the long winded type! So you were at his place for three hours?" Lincoln asked in amazement.  
"Yup. Give him a subject he knows well, and he can go on and on if you let him. There's a whole lot more to him than just "Yup!" and "Maybe!"" Luna said with a smile. "He truly is a nice guy. He told me that he enjoyed my visit. We did more than just talk. He showed me his music play list on his ipad, and we even danced to some of it! Also, big surprise, he showed me pictures of his nieces. He is such a proud uncle. He also told me a pun that Luan would be proud of!" Said Luna.

"Oh, brother!" said Lincoln with a laugh. "Not another Luan!"

Luna laughed. "Don't worry! He may have a corny sense of humor, but he is no Luan, not by a long shot! You know, I was very glad I talked to him tonight. I feel a greater sense of love and respect for him. We should make it a point to visit him more often. I know he would love to have you pay him a visit, bro. Maybe we should stop by sometime soon. What do you say?"

"A friend of yours is a friend of mine!" Said Lincoln with a smile. "I think I would like that."

"Sounds like a plan then. Goodnight, little dude." Said Luna as she hugged and then kissed Lincoln on the cheek. "I love you."

"Goodnight, sis, I love you too." Lincoln replied returning the hug.

Luna exited Lincoln's room, closing the door behind her. After getting ready in the bathroom, she entered her and Luan's room. She found Luan already in her bed, reading a book.

"Is it Christmas time already? You and Lincoln sure had quite a 'wrap' session! Ha ha ha ha! Get it?"  
Luna groaned at yet another one of Luan's corny puns.

"You and Greg would get along great, he has some corny puns as well. He said he used to call himself the 'Duke of Cornball'!" Said Luna as she started to change out of her clothes and into her pajamas. "You would be 'amaized' at how corny he can be! Ha ha ha ha! Get it?" Luna said, mimicking Luan with her own pun.

"Good one, sis!" Luan said laughing at Luna's comeback.

As Luna finished putting on her nightshirt, then started to head up to her bed, Luan stopped her.

"Hey, Luna, how about getting in bed with me, so we can have a talk?" She suggested as she moved over and opened her bedding.  
Luna relented. "Sure, thing, I would like that." She said as she got in next to Luan.

"So, you had a good talk with Greg?" Luan asked as she turned on to her side to face her big sister.

"Yeah. Like I expected, he did say some things I didn't like, but at the same time, I was pleasantly surprised at the love he used when he explained his side. He read out of his Bible somewhere about how if one were to not have love when they spoke, especially in terms of correcting someone, it is nothing but a bunch of noise. So his love for me is what motivated him to use love in telling me what the Bible says. He said that it would only make me storm out of there or to beat him up, if he were to use harsh or condemning language. I am proud to consider him as an uncle!" Luna finished putting her hands behind her head.

"So all of what he told you is really making you think about your relationship with Sam?" Luan asked as she rubbed Luna's shoulder.

"It sure is." Luna responded with a sigh. "I love Sam. I also love and respect Greg, especially after tonight. He did not come down on me at all. Nothing but gentle love. He showed me his play list on his ipad, we even danced a little! And of course he showed me pictures of his nieces. I enjoyed our time together. I came over to see him to talk about something serious, and we end up having a fun time in between our discussion! Fun as it was, I could tell he was sincere in everything he said to me. I don't know, sis. I am so conflicted right now. This is not easy like a Sunday morning." Luna said rubbing her temples.

"Well, whatever you choose to do, I will always love you, Luna. You are not just my big sister and roommate, you are my very best friend. Whether you fall in love with a boy or another girl, my love for you will never fade." Luan said as she leaned over to give Luna a kiss on the cheek along with a squeeze of her hand.

"Thanks, sis." said Luna with a tear running down her cheek. She leaned over to kiss Luan's cheek along with the tightest hug she

knew how to give. "I love you, too."

"How about sleeping with me tonight, like we used to do when we were younger?" Luan suggested with a firm grip on Luna's hand.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Luna said with a smile, returning the tight grip.

"Goodnight, sis. I love you."

"And I love you." Luan said as the two snuggled close together and closed their eyes.

The End


End file.
